Hand in Hand, Heart to Heart
by snowmoon92
Summary: Kaito and Luchia could not be anymore happy with each other, but what if one day Luchia could no longer be human anymore?
1. Luchia?

Hand in Hand, Heart to Heart

**Hand in Hand, Heart to Heart**

A story of a mermaid and a human

who fell in love and were separated.

From the day they met to the day they saved the ocean, Kaito and Luchia have never been separated from each other. They loved each other so much and could not stand being apart from each other even when they were in the same room. But one day things became difficult for the two to stay together.

It was a Monday morning and Luchia and her two friends, Hana and Lina, were walking to school trying not to be late.

"Who decided school should be this early in the morning?" Hannon said with a big yawn.

"I don't someone who hates the existence of children?" commented Lina

"I don't think it's so bad, I mean it cold be worst." Luchia said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Of course you're happy, every morning you and Kaito always have your love moments and than Kaito begs you to move in with him and then you taunt him for hours."

"Its fun I can't help it."

"Don't look now Hannon, but here comes Romeo now" as Lina said with a small grin.

"Hey Luchia" shouted a very cheerful Kaito.

"Kaito I missed you so much"

"Than move in with me and you won't have to miss me"

"Why do you keep asking me the same question every morning?"

"Because I love you and I want to wake up to your face every morning, hear your beautiful voice say my name ever day, and never miss one second of your life."

Luchia had the reddest face after Kaito's speech and then kissed his cheek "If you help me pack my things maybe I could move in today."  
"Are you serious you'll move in?"

"I don't see why not, I mean were almost out of high school and I have to move out of my sister's house some day."

Kaito picked up Luchia by the waist and started spinning her around like there was no tomorrow and kissed her lips that it surprised Luchia so much her eyes bugged out.

"This is the happiest day of my life Kaito."

"My happiest day was meeting the pink mermaid on the cruise who saved my life and then I fell madly in love with love her."

"You say the sweetest things to me"

"I love you so much my mermaid princess"

"Kaito I…."

Suddenly a black out went through the school and everyone was screaming. The teachers were telling the students to calm down and leading everyone to their homeroom. Kaito was about to grab Luchia's hand but he grabbed nothing but air through his fingers. The lights went back on and Kaito was getting nervous.

"Luchia…Luchia where are you?" Kaito started sweating and panicking because of Luchia's disappearance and then heard a strange voice in his head."

"_Once a mermaid's duty is complete. She is no longer needed in the human world."_

"Who said that, what do you mean?" Kaito than heard his homeroom teacher's voice say,

"Has anyone one see Ms. Luchia, Ms. Hannon, or Ms. Lina?"

"_Once a mermaid's duty is complete. She is no longer needed in the human world."_

"No it can't be." Kaito ran out the school as fast as he could and he was headed towards the bath house to try and get some answers. "No she can't be gone" was the phrase that was running through Kaito's head.

"Luchia you can't leave me like this."


	2. What about what she wants?

Ch. 2 What About What She Wants?

Kaito ran as fast as he could to the bath house like there was no tomorrow. When he finally reached his destination, it seemed very deserted. Luckily the door was open and Kaito walked inside to take a look. He found Luchia's sister and pet penguin sitting at the table very upset about something.

"Nikora, what happened here?" Nikora looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Kaito, I thought you would becoming by here soon" Kaito still did not understand what was happening and what happened to Luchia.

"Nikora, Luchia , Hannon, and Lina are missing. They disap…"

Nikora interrupted before Kaito could say anymore. "I know Kaito you see it was time for their end." Kaito heart stopped beating at that moment and sat down very quickly. "What I mean is, once the ocean was restored back in order, the pearls from the seven seas fade away out of existence."

"So what does that have to do with Luchia?!" Kaito was becoming furious until Hippo stepped in with an even louder voice.

"When a princess mermaid's pearl disappears, so did they. Hannon.., Lina.., Luchia.., everyone all gone." Hippo burst into tears again, Nikora covered her mouth while tears fell down her face, and Kaito fell out of his chair hitting the floor with his fists and crying hysterically.

"Why, Why did this happen? I thought I could spend the rest of my life with Luchia! I wanted to make her happy, marry her, have children with her, and grow old with her. But now she's gone and left me alone!"

"It's not like she had a choice Kaito! We warned Luchia not to fall in love with a human because we knew this day would come and both of you would be hurt. But both of you were so happy." Then something that Nikora said caught Kaito's attention.

"What Nikora what do you mean? Luchia didn't have choice in living or not?" Nikora looked up and gave a huge sigh.

"Luchia was born to save the ocean, not to be queen or to be with you." Kaito had the most upset face and turned around and started walking out the door, but said one more thing before he left.

"Well what about her decision? It's her life, she decides what happens not some stupid prophecy!!" Kaito ran again out the door and ran towards the ocean.

When he reached the ocean he got down on his knees he started to cry again and began yelling to the ocean.

"LUCHIA YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!!!!!"

Sorry for the long wait guys. Next time I will right a little sooner.


	3. Luchia is an angel

CH. 2

Kaito's head was full of emotions that day. He didn't know what to do, the love of his life was gone and has left him forever. Kaito walked along the beach for hours hoping that some sort of miracle would happen and his beloved Luchia would come back to him.

'What is happening here? What kind of prophecy is this? Did Luchia know about this? And if she did, why didn't she tell me?' All of these questions were going through Kaito's head which made him even more upset about the situation. Until he heard a voice.

"Kaito… Kaito, Can you hear me, Kaito?" Kaito jumped six feet in the air as he saw a beautiful angel standing in the ocean.

"Luchia?" asked Kaito very quietly.

"Yes Kaito its me, I'm sorry I scared you." Before Luchia could say anything else, Kaito had already ran into the ocean as fast as he could to hold his beloved one. Once they hugged for a moment Kaito grasped her face very gently and kissed her with so much passion. After their lips parted they both had tears streaming done their faces. Kaito was the first one to speak.

"I know why I'm crying but why are you crying?"

"Because this is the last time I will ever be able to see you." Shock was written all over Kaito's face. He could not believe what he was hearing.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? We just got reunited and now you are telling me we can't be together. What is happening Luchia?"

"It's very hard to explain but when a mermaid's duty is complete she is no longer needed. My duty was to protect the ocean and since Gaito is gone the ocean can finally live in peace. All of the mermaid princesses will lose their powers and live normal lives."

"But what about you? Why are you an angel?"

"See this the reason why I'm crying. When the goddess of the ocean came to me in a dream when I was little she gave me a choice to either become just a normal mermaid or a princess who could save the ocean. But there was a catch, if I became a princess then I would have to give up my life and become the new goddess."

"Why…WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?" Kaito noticed that Luchia was crying even more and it took so much strength to say this next part.

"It was to meet you." Kaito was very confused and stood frozen waiting for an explanation. "When I met you on the beach I wanted so much to meet you again because you were probably the first friend I met. Stupid, huh? Once I was able to go on the beach and walk like on it like a human girl, I was able to see you again. But the one thing I never thought would happen in a million years was that I fell in love with you. I loved you so much, you were the only thing that made me live on." Luchia was crying even more now and Kaito held Luchia as tightly as he can because he too was crying.

"Why do you have to disappear? Why only you? I love you too! When my parents died that night I thought I was going to be alone for the rest of my life. But then I met you and my life was worth something again because you were there with me. I love you Luchia, so stay with me forever. I don't care if you're a mermaid, angel, human, or goddess just stay with me." When Kaito opened his eyes, his heart stopped when he noticed Luchia was disappearing in front of him. He tried to grab her but his slipped right through her.

"Luchia what's happening why can't I hold you. Where are you going you can't leave me!?"

"The heavens are calling me Kaito. It's time for us to say goodbye. Just remember that I will always love you know matter what." Before Kaito could say anything else Luchia had already disappeared from the earth. It started to rain and Kaito was still in the ocean.

"Luchia… you're really gone right now, aren't you?" Kaito had a very strange smile on his face as tears streamed down his face and cried for a long time asking the heavens why they took away his Luchia.

!!!!!!!!

Sorry guys for the long wait and thanks for the comment. I don't know when the next chapter will come but I hope it will be soon. By the way that last crying moment with Kaito was like when Tomoya in Clannad cried in the movie when his father told him he was acting like him.


End file.
